A Twisted Cinderella Story
by klaroline82911
Summary: Caroline is just a regular girl. Klaus is the prince. This story sounds so simple, but it's much more complicated than that. Stuff gets a little twisted. P.S: I suck at summaries.
1. The Beginning

Caroline had a normal life. She had a mom and a dad that loved her no matter what. She had a step dad. She lived in an expensive mansion. Well, that part wasn't normal, but still. She was happy with her life.

Caroline lived on Mystic Island. It's a small island located in the Atlantic Ocean. Not a lot of people knew about it though. No one really cared either. The only thing that anyone cared about was the royalty.

This island was not ruled by a president like the United States, but by King Mikael and Queen Esther. They were also ruled by Princess Rebekah, Prince Finn, Prince Elijah, Prince Kol, and last but not least Prince Niklaus.

Caroline didn't know what she felt about the Mikaelsons. She just tried to ignore them as much as possible. They weren't necessarily bad, but there was something that wasn't right about them. She just didn't know what.

Caroline was fourteen years old when both her parents died. Her mother was visiting her father claiming that she had something important to tell him. Somehow the house caught fire. Her dad's house burned to the ground with Elizabeth and Bill in it.

After that, everything changed. Caroline wanted to go with her father's boyfriend, Steven, but her father never married him, so she was unable to live with him. The Child Protective Services wouldn't let her. She had to live with her step father. But even that was short-lived.

Her step father had a sudden heart attack after two months of her living with them. Her step sisters were 18 years old by that time, so they were now her legal guardians. Caroline had a miserable life from then on.

Caroline's step sisters were Elena, Katherine, and Tatia Petrova. They were triplets. They were bitches. They made Caroline do all of the chores. No breaks. They made her quit school and get a job, just so they wouldn't have to work. Caroline got $500 every week because the authorities recognized that her step sisters were unemployed. With that, her job, and the fact that they _own_ the mansion instead of renting it, they just barely got by. The triplets of course had no problem with money considering that her mom's fortune belonged to them. The police couldn't find either parent's will, so Caroline's guardians got the fortune.

Sure, life is unfair and people need to get over it. But Caroline was having a hard time doing that. You really can't blame her. She had to work full-time as a waitress. No one waitress should work full-time. But she worked it out with the manager. When she wasn't working, she was doing chores. She always wore the same stupid clothes. They were too small for her, but her sister wouldn't let her use money to buy clothes. After all, they barely get by _without_ Caroline buying new clothes.

Caroline would go to bed every night wondering. Wondering where she could go from here. She can't move out until she turns eighteen. She can't go to college because she had to drop out of school. She wouldn't have enough money to go to college, anyway. She didn't have any friends because she was so busy all the time. Her only friends were the few customers that come to the diner regularly.

Caroline was stuck. She was stuck in life. She was afraid that she was stuck forever. There was nothing she could do about it. Thinking about it just made her sick to her stomach.

Caroline wanted her life to change. She wanted to have a chance in this world. Little did she know that it soon would. Though, not the way she would ever expect.

* * *

(_3 years later)_

"CAROLINE!" Someone screamed from upstairs. Caroline stopped scrubbing the floor and sighed. Those girls always needed her to do something. She could tell that it was Katherine this time.

"Yes?" Caroline yelled back.

"Have you checked the mail yet?"

"No, not yet," Caroline answered.

"Then check it, you dumb blonde!" Katherine ordered.

"Yes, Katherine." Caroline said, gritting her teeth.

Caroline dropped her cleaning tools and went outside. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Caroline could smell the sea water from the Atlantic. Caroline wished that she could tan at the beach like her sisters. Her skin was more pale than the moon. But sadly, Caroline always had work to do.

She made her way over to the mailbox and felt the sun soak into her pale skin. Caroline opened the mailbox and gasped. In the mailbox there was four letters in it. They all had the royal seal. Caroline took the letters and raced inside. She didn't stop running. She ran up the steps and headed toward the attic, that was her bedroom. She bumped into someone in her rush.

"Woah, where's the fire?" Elena asked, dusting herself off.

Caroline resisted the urge to cry at the word 'Fire'."Sorry, Elena. I just have to go to my room."

"You could at least give me the mail first."

"Right." Caroline said. She handed Elena the letters adressed to Tatia, Katherine, and Elena.

"Can I go now?"

"What about that one?" Elena pointed to Caroline's letter.

"This one's mine."

"Don't be ridiculous. Nobody ever writes to you. You don't have any friends." Elena countered.

"If you haven't noticed, these aren't from friends. these are from the Royal Family." Caroline shot back.

Elena paused. She opened her mouth and closed it again. She read the envelope again, her eyes going wide.

"Katherine! Tatia! Guess what was in the mail?" Elena yelled, smiling.

"What is it?" Katherine and Tatia said as they came out of their rooms.

"Here. See for yourself." Elena handed them their letters and they all started opening them. Caroline opened up hers as well.

"It's an invitation to a ball." Tatia announced.

"And the prince is looking for a wife." Katherine added.

"And _we _are invited!" Elena finished, excitedly.

All three girls looked at each other with sly smiles. They all wanted to marry the prince. Each one of them is beautiful. Their only competition is each other. This was going to be easy.

"Can I borrow a dress for it?" Caroline asked.

"What?" All three girls asked in confusion.

"You're not invited." Tatia said.

"_yes_, I am."

Tatia snatched the letter out of Caroline's hands. She read over it carefully. Her lips suddenly perked up into a smile.

"Fine. You can go. But you may not borrow any clothes, and we are not driving you." Tatia was smiling evilly at Caroline.

Caroline's heart sank to the ground. She was really looking forward to this ball. She thought that she could have fun for one night. That was all she wanted. I guess it was just too much to ask out of life. Sure, she was allowed to go. But she can't go wearing ripped jeans and a stupid T-shirt. Even if she had the nerve to go wearing casual clothing, she lived on the other side of the island from the castle. She doesn't have a car to drive. Maybe she could hitch a ride with a neighbor...

"And one more thing, all of your chores need to be finished first." Tatia concluded.

Now Caroline had no hope whatsoever. That was it. She couldn't get a break for one night.

"Thanks." Caroline mumbled.

Caroline ran up the stairs to her room without even taking her letter back. She sat on her bed and sighed. She would be forever alone. She would never have any friends. She never had the chance to meet people.

"I guess that's how my life is supposed to be." Caroline said to herself.


	2. Witch

Caroline was working at the diner when she saw her. Bonnie Bennett. She was quite famous on the island. Rumor had it she was a witch. Of course not everyone believed in the rumors. Not everyone believed in the supernatural. It was too crazy for some people. But Caroline Forbes was a believer. She believed in magic. She always had.

Bonnie was sitting in a booth alone. She was tapping her fingers on the table impatiently. Caroline guessed that the young witch was waiting for a waitress, so she took it upon herself to take Bonnie's order.

"Welcome to 'Fall's Diner' can I take your order?" Caroline asked with a polite smile on her face.

"You're _her, _aren't you?" Bonnie said, completely ignoring the question at hand.

Caroline looked at Bonnie curiously. What the hell is that girl talking about? She _can't_ be talking about me, Caroline thought. She must be mistaken.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Caroline answered honestly.

"You are Caroline Forbes. I'm Bonnie Bennett. I was sent here by the witch spirits to find you."

Caroline sat down in the booth across from Bonnie so they could talk more privately. She didn't want the entire diner to think that she was nuts. She could probably get fired.

"Why were you sent to find me?"

"I lost my powers. I did a terribly selfish spell that cost me all of my magic. But I've worked out a deal with the spirits. If I can borrow some of their magic and use it to successfully improve someone's crappy life, I can have my magic back. I chose to help improve yours." Bonnie explained. She sounded desperate for help. She must _really_ want her magic back.

"So, is this some sort of 'three wishes' sort of thing?" Caroline inquired.

"Not at all. You ask for my help and I help you." Bonnie answered.

Caroline was ecstatic. Her life really _wasn't_ hopeless, after all. She could change her life however she wanted to. She could give herself clothes, a car, even her own house. She could probably also change something about the triplets' lives, too. This was going to be _very_ fun.

"Before we do _anything _though, you need to know the rules." Bonnie's voice cut through Caroline's thoughts.

"What rules?" Caroline asked.

"There are a few. Number one: I can't use this magic to hurt anybody. Number two: I can't force anyone to fall in love with you. Number three: I can't get you actual money. Number four: I can't just make objects appear out of thin air. If you want something, you need to give me an object around the same size so I can turn it into what you want. I think those are all the rules, though."

Caroline sighed. Those rules really limited all of the things that she wanted. But that was the way it had to be, Caroline guessed. It was still awesome to have a witch give you whatever you could want, though. Who wouldn't want that? But there was a question that she needed to ask.

"Wait, what if I need you and I don't know where you are?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. I have to always stay within a distance of you now that I've found you."

"What? Does that mean that you have to live with me and everything?" Caroline was happy about everything and all, but she didn't think that she could sneak Bonnie into her house to live with her without her step sisters finding out.

"Yes. But don't worry. From now on, the only person who can see me is you." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Wow, you really have everything figured out." Caroline commented.

"Not me, the spirits." Bonnie said. She didn't really want to do this in the first place, but she happened to like this girl. She had some sort of fire buried within her that only supernaturals can see. She was a diamond, but nobody saw that. It was kind of sad really.

"How can you talk to me like this? When you talk to me, you sound like you are talking to someone that you've known for your entire life. Like you're talking to a friend. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, but why?"

"When I was given the 'assignment', they played in my mind a video that was made up of the most important things that has happened in your life. You are a very relatable person, Caroline. I guess I felt like I knew you after that." Bonnie explained.

Caroline and Bonnie looked into each other's eyes. They knew that from then on that they would always be best friends. It was just a feeling that they had. They shared an understanding of some kind.

"Caroline! You have three tables to clear, you can talk to your friend later!" Caroline's boss ordered.

Caroline sighed. She could never get a break. "Coming!"

"I guess I'm stuck here until you get out of work..." Bonnie said.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay, Caroline."

"We'll hang out after work, okay?" Caroline asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Bonnie agreed.

* * *

**So, this chapter wasn't the best, but you guys needed to know how she got her Fairy Godmother. I also have a question for you guys: Do you want short chapters with updates every other day, or do you want long chapters once or maybe twice a week? Let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Bonding

**I have decided that I will do medium-sized updates two or three times a week. It was a nice compromise. Anyways, thank you ****so**** much for reviewing, you have no idea how much it means to me! Those last two chapters were filler** **chapters**,** and I will try to make up for it from now on. Happy reading!**

* * *

Caroline and Bonnie were sitting down on Caroline's bed, discussing Bonnie's magic and making sure there weren't any rules that Bonnie had missed. Caroline would hate to ruin Bonnie's chance at getting her magic back by asking for something off-limits. That wouldn't be fair to her.

"Caroline! I am positive that I've told you every single rule, so quit worrying!" Bonnie ordered. Caroline was ridiculously nice. She was actually too nice for her own good. One day she was going to be too nice and let the wrong person into her heart.

"Okay, good." Caroline said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Now, can you think of anything that you want right now?" Bonnie asked. Right now she had more magic than she had ever had before, but she could only use it to help Caroline. Bonnie was itching to use those powers.

"Yes. I can think of a million things. I just want to be wise and proceed with caution. You know what they say, be careful what you wish for."

"Well, tell me what you want and I'll decide if it's safe." Bonnie suggested.

Caroline let out a sigh. She knew exactly what she wanted, but for some reason, she was afraid to ask for it. She decided to give it a try though. What did she have to lose?

"There is a ball at the castle tomorrow night, and I want to go. The problem is, I have nothing to wear, and no means of transportation." Caroline explained.

"Well, I can take care of that! If you have any dresses, I can easily transform it into a ball gown. And for your transportation, I can literally use my magic to transport you to the ball."

"You would go through all of that trouble? I mean, I could probably hitch a ride with someone else..."

"No! I would never let you do that. I have magic from the witch spirits, I should use it to help you."

"This is awesome! I can actually go to a ball and enjoy myself for once!" Caroline said happily. And then her face fell. She suddenly looked depressed, and Bonnie didn't like it at all.

"What's wrong? Your current problems are gone." Bonnie said.

"Those are. I just remembered another obstacle, though. I have to finish all of my chores before I get to go."

Bonnie stared at Caroline in disbelief. Who did she think she was? She dared say that to a witch, she should be ashamed! Underestimating a witch's power is never the right thing to do. Bonnie had the desire to slap the sense back into Caroline.

"That's the easiest part of all. All I really have to do is snap my fingers and the whole house will be clean." Bonnie explained. Caroline was suddenly embarrassed because of how obvious Bonnie had made it seem.

Caroline let a smile show on her face again. Bonnie was great. Not just because she was a witch that had to help Caroline in any way that she could, but because she was nice. All her life, the only nice people were her parents and their lovers. Now that they were out of the picture, no one really cared about Caroline. It was really depressing.

But Bonnie seemed like a friend. If Caroline wasn't mistaken, Bonnie was her _first _friend. Ever. She didn't want to marry her or anything, but she wanted to be as close to this witch as possible. She brought her comfort, and comfort was one thing that Caroline needed.

"So, do you want me to do the dress now or later?" Bonnie asked.

"Save it for tomorrow, I want to be surprised." Caroline answered.

"I bet you can't wait to rub it in the triplets' faces."

"Actually, I don't want them to know. If they do, they will want to take advantage of you, or maybe even try to get rid of you so I don't get your help any more. And besides, if they find out that I'm going to the ball, they will make sure that I will not have any fun at all at the ball."

"Shit, you're right." Bonnie groaned. She couldn't let any of that happen.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to get dinner in the kitchen, do you want anything?" Caroline asked.

"What do you have?"

"I'm afraid my diet consists mostly of sandwiches."

"Can you please make me a grilled cheese?"

"No problem. I'll make myself one, too."

"Thanks." Bonnie called out after Caroline.

Bonnie was happy. She got a friend out of this. Caroline was a nice girl, and Bonnie was happy that she met her. But something was troubling Bonnie. Was going to the ball really her fate? She would never be able to go without her help. Was Caroline meant to go? After Caroline was downstairs and making her way to the kitchen, Bonnie decided to call on Emily, the only witch spirit that she trusted. It only took a few seconds before Emily was standing before her.

"Hello, Bonnie." Emily said. Bonnie flinched. No matter what Emily said, it sounded super creepy.

"Hey, Emily." Bonnie answered.

"What would you like to ask me?"

Bonnie was surprised that Emily knew Bonnie had meant to ask her something... Could Emily really read minds? Bonnie has had that suspicion more than once, but she always thought that Emily was just really wise. Maybe it was just a wild guess though.

"Is Caroline really meant to attend this ball?"

"Yes, it is her destiny to attend this ball." Emily answered.

"Good."

"Is there something else?"

"Yeah, um, when will I be done with my work?"

"When her life goes as it's fated to."

Bonnie didn't really like this vague answer, but she was okay with it for now. "Thank you, Emily. You should leave now. I don't want Caroline to come up here and be freaked out by you." Bonnie said.

"Of course. Take good care of her, Bonnie." Emily requested.

Emily slowly faded out of sight just as Caroline's footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Wow, that was close, Bonnie thought.

"Do you want tomatoes in yours?" She asked Bonnie.

Bonnie didn't answer at first. She was too busy thinking about Emily. When her life goes as it's meant to? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Bonnie sort of understood. Caroline wasn't meant to have this life. But if she wasn't meant to have this life, what sort of life was she meant to have.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I just, uh... I'm thinking. What was the question again?"

Caroline really wanted to know what was bothering Bonnie, but she decided to give the girl space. The girl had a life, too, and Caroline shouldn't press. She would talk to her later about it. She wouldn't let her get away with any secrets.

"Do you want tomatoes in your grilled cheese?"

"No thanks."

"Okay, I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Don't be silly. I'm just very stressed out. You don't bother me."

Caroline wanted to believe her friend, but something wasn't right. She knew Bonnie was hiding something from her, she wasn't dumb. But she knew Bonnie probably had a very good reason to not share the truth. She decided to just let it be. For now any way.

Caroline left the room and made the sandwiches and tried to forget about it. She found it hard, though. If Bonnie of all people was worried, then there must be something major to worry about. Caroline was able to stop thinking about it after a few minutes. After all, Bonnie will tell her at some point and they would deal with it then. It made no sense to dwell on it now.

* * *

The next day, Caroline was so excited, it seemed like the most difficult thing in the world to not share her feelings with her step sisters. She did her work without even one complaint, and she even smiled while doing it. Not only that, she had complimented her sisters many times, and she actually _offered_ to make them breakfast, while she usually waited for them to ask her.

They couldn't help but talk to each other about her weird behavior. At first they thought maybe because it was her day off, but she had some other days off, and she never was _this_ happy. Then they suspected that she was in love, but decided against it, because if she was in love, she would be humming. She had admitted to being in love with one of the boys that was vacationing on Mystic Island for the summer. She had never stopped humming.

Then Tatia came up with the idea that Caroline was acting so nice because she was hoping they would let her go to the ball without doing the rest of her chores. The triplets all agreed that this idea seemed most likely. They acted nice to her the rest of the day as well, so Caroline could have some false hope before they crush it. Yes, they were that cruel.

Caroline was of course very puzzled when they told her how smart and pretty she was and how lucky they were to have an amazing girl like her live with them. Actually, she was more creeped out than puzzled. Their smiles looked forced and unnatural. Well, Katherine's and Tatia's did but Elena's looked natural. She knew Elena was faking as well because her voice sounded strained.

Caroline had no idea what the fuck was going on, so she just tried to ignore them. She kept doing her chores and smiling, though, which really pissed off the triplets. They knew that they weren't getting under her skin at all, and that was their favorite thing to do. They knew that something was off, and they desperately wanted to find out what.

Unfortunately for them, they had to get ready for the ball, and they didn't want some stupid blond be the reason that they don't look their absolute best for the prince. None of them wanted anything more than to be his bride and eventually become queen. Little did they know, the ball was going to be way more complicated than that. More dark. Darker than they could ever imagine...

* * *

**This is actually a little shorter than you should be expecting from now on, but that seemed like the perfect place to leave off. Thanks for reading!**


	4. The Party Before The Ball

Caroline got up from the floor and dusted herself off. The triplets left five minutes ago, and it wasn't safe to appear at the ball yet, but she needed to get ready. She was literally shaking in excitement. How lucky was she? She was sure that she wouldn't be able to go, and then she met Bonnie. Now she was getting out of the house to have fun! The best part of the situation was that this was going to help Bonnie get her magic back. Caroline didn't have to feel like she was taking advantage of her friend.

Caroline walked up the stairs, heading to her room in the attic, imagining what the ball was going to be like. Talking, laughing, dancing, hiding from her step sisters, and maybe she might even find love. Caroline knew she had to look _amazing_ tonight. As far as she was concerned, this was the first night of her life. She even had the _perfect_ dress for tonight. When she opened the door, she saw that Bonnie wasn't on her bed reading like she usually was. Bonnie was really into reading, that was one of the things that the girls had in common. The difference is that Caroline never had time to read.

"Bonnie?" Caroline called as she walked into the room.

"I'm here." Bonnie called from the closet. Caroline watched as Bonnie pulled out numerous dresses from her closet, all of them resembling rags. Caroline watched as Bonnie sorted through the dresses, smirking at the disgusted expressions that showed on her friend's face as she went through the dresses.

"_This_ is your collection of dresses? You really weren't exaggerating when you said your clothes were in rags." Bonnie stated, looking at the dresses with absolute disgust. It was one thing to see Caroline wearing stupid T-shirts and ripped jeans. It was another to see all her dresses looking worse than that. She looked at Caroline apologetically, trying not to seem insensitive.

Caroline knew that Bonnie could make the dresses work. Bonnie wasn't fussing over this because of that. She was fussing over this because she was a good friend that cared about what Caroline had in her closet. Bonnie just shook her head and put the dresses back into the closet.

"So which one do you want to wear tonight?" Bonnie asked.

"Not those." Caroline joined Bonnie in her closet and pulled out a box from the corner of the closet. "I want to wear this." Caroline finished, handing Bonnie the box. Bonnie raised an eyebrow. Would this dress be better? Bonnie hoped so. The better looking the dress is in the beginning, the better looking it is when Bonnie uses her magic on it.

Bonnie set the box on the bed. She and Caroline were staring at it in anticipation. Bonnie crossed her fingers before lifting the top off of the package. When she did, she couldn't help but gasp.

The dress was beautiful. It was a long silver gown, but it was so much more than that. It was majestic, it was sophisticated, it was… Beautiful. There was really no other way to describe a gown like this. The strapless dress had lacing at the neckline, and lacing at the bottom. The lacing looked like liquid gold, and it shined in the light. The rest of it was smooth. The silver would look amazing on Caroline. And the diamonds looked real!

The gown was so perfect, Bonnie didn't know what to do to enhance it. For once, she was at a complete loss of what to do with her magic. The good thing was...well, that this is a good thing, not a bad thing. Bonnie looked at the ball gown again. Where did Caroline get it? Caroline couldn't afford a nice blouse, and she just happens to have a million dollar gown just sitting in her closet.

"Where did you get it?" Bonnie asked, returning her gaze to the girl sitting beside her on the bed.

"My mother bought it for me when I was very young." Caroline answered. She seemed very lost in thought.

"Was it for your wedding?" Bonnie inferred.

"Yes. My mother used to say that with this dress, I would be the most beautiful bride there ever was." She said with a smile.

Bonnie nodded her head. She had no idea what Caroline must be feeling right now, with all of these reminders of her deceased mother. It must be awful to live in this house. Bonnie would never wish that kind of life on anyone. She was happy that she was finally getting to see Caroline's future wedding dress, but she felt that something wasn't right about this being a wedding dress.

"But aren't wedding dresses supposed to be white?"

Caroline threw her head back and laughed. Bonnie was taken aback. She wasn't expecting the moment to go from sad to humorous because of a simple question.

"What's so funny?"

"I asked my mother the same thing about a year before she died. She told me that white is only supposed to be used for virgins, and knowing our family, I most likely won't be one by the time I get married." Caroline explained after her laughter died down.

Now that Bonnie understood, she also felt like laughing. Like they say, laughter is the best medicine, especially for sad moments. Laughter is the only cure for sad moments. Well, the only one that Bonnie knew of, it's not like Bonnie was an expert or something. But she had to get in business mode, or Caroline would never get to the ball in time.

"So... What am I supposed to do?" Bonnie asked.

"Huh?" Caroline said, looking at Bonnie.

"I don't think there's anything that needs fixing on this dress. Do I just leave it as it is?"

"Oh. No, I have things for you to change."

"Anything for you." Bonnie said softly.

Caroline gave her a small smile before continuing. "I want to change the color. I think I want to save the silver for my wedding. I recommend blue. I look really good in blue. And can you make the gown shorter so it touches the floor, but doesn't have a long train?"

"Of course." Bonnie said.

Bonnie took the gown out of it's box and laid it out on the bed. It truly was magnificent. Most women would kill for a dress like this, but Caroline was the only woman that Bonnie knew that would actually deserve it. The train was a little long though, Bonnie could see why Caroline wanted it gone for just this occasion.

Bonnie took a deep breath before reciting the words to the spell. She spoke loud and as clearly as she could, she would not want to mess this up. Out of all the times to mess up a spell, this would be one of the worst. She couldn't help but close her eyes. With every breath Bonnie took, she felt the magic flow through her veins. It was filling her, consuming her. Magic was like that for her. She doesn't just _do _magic, she _feels_ it within her soul.

Soon her words died down. It was done, Bonnie could feel it. She heard Caroline gasp and couldn't help but open her eyes to see what her magic had done to the dress. She couldn't help but gasp as well. The gown was perfect. Not that it was anything less than perfect before the transformation, but the dress looked surprisingly gorgeous even after the changes. It looked exactly as Caroline pictured in her head. She felt like she was about to burst into tears. Tonight all of her dreams are going to come true. She could feel it.

"OH MY GOD! Thank you so much! How will I ever repay you?!" Caroline exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the witch.

"Don't even think about it. You're my best friend, Caroline. You don't owe me anything." Bonnie reassured the blonde.

Caroline didn't know how to answer, so she just smiled. Everything was going perfectly, and she couldn't help but feel like this is the night her life changes. She doesn't know how, but she felt like it was her destiny to attend the ball tonight.

"So, are you ready to go?" Bonnie asked her friend.

"I think so... Are you ready to do the other spells?"

"More than ready."

"Then I guess I am then."

"Are you sure?"

"Well I have to get my dress on first."

Caroline picked up the now blue dress off the bed and held it up against her body, sighing at how the fabric felt against her. She needed to quit stalling though, or the ball would be over before she even left the house. Caroline slipped off her clothes and slid the dress over her body, holding back another sigh. She was all ready, but she felt like something was missing...

"Bonnie, if I give you some shoes, can you use your magic to make them match the dress?" Caroline asked, looking down at her bare feet.

"Of course." Bonnie answered.

* * *

Caroline was all ready now. She had her gown on as well as the white high heels on her feet that used to be worn out tennis shoes. She twirled around in front of the mirror, feeling like a princess. All she needed was a tiara and she could be easily mistaken for one.

Caroline couldn't believe she was doing this. If her sisters found out she would be dead meat. But somehow she felt that going to the ball would be worth the pain the sisters would inflict on her.

"Are you ready?" Bonnie's voice sounded behind her.

"More than I'll ever be." Caroline answered enthusiastically.

Bonnie smiled and took Caroline's warm hands. She really hoped that Caroline will fulfill her destiny tonight. She just _has_ to.

"On the count of three. One...Two...THREE!"

After that all Caroline saw was black. She felt like she was flying and falling at the same time. Was this how teleportation really worked? Caroline couldn't help but giggle as the air started tickling her.

Unfortunately, the feeling didn't last long because within the next second, she was in front of the castle doors. _Wow, _Caroline thought. _It really is a castle. _She was used to seeing the castle from afar, but now it looked incredible towering over her small form. It was always white, but now there were flowers surrounding the entrance to the massive building. Not only that, but the building seemed to literally glow. Caroline couldn't help but feel like it was glowing just for her, and let a huge smile break out on her face. Caroline slowly opened the majestic doors and gasped.

The whole town seemed to have already arrived. People were dancing and talking and laughing. They were having _fun_. And she was here to have fun, too. words could not describe how happy that observation made her. The castle looked even bigger on the inside than it did on the outside. Caroline had never seen a place this big with it's high ceilings and the spacious room. People were crowding the room, talking amongst themselves with the ball room behind them.

She quickly noticed a girl that she used to know from school and made her way over to her. She was standing alone and holding a drink in her hand. Finally some socialization, Caroline thought.

"Hi Vicky!" Caroline greeted enthusiastically.

"Hi...um...Who are you again? I know you from somewhere." Vicky said, confused.

"Caroline. We used to go to school together."

"Oh, right. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Are you having fun here?" Caroline asked. She wasn't used to socialisation and she hoped she was doing it right.

"Kind of. I only came here to catch the prince's attention." Vicki admitted, taking a sip from her drink.

"Which prince is searching for a wife?"

"Prince Niklaus. He is gorgeous isn't he?"

"I wouldn't know. I haven't seen him." Caroline answered, suddenly embarrassed.

"You haven't? How? He goes to the town festivities."

"I don't attend those kind of things."

"Well I guess that's why I haven't seen you around..." Vicky trailed off, seeming a little distracted.

Caroline made use of the pause in conversation by looking around at the room a bit more. It truly was fantastic, the chandeliers, the artifacts that filled the room, the decorations. This castle was marvelous, and it was a real pleasure for Caroline to be here. As her eyes scanned over the guests, she found that she could not find her step sisters anywhere. _That's strange,_ Caroline thought. _They are usually wherever the people are._ The triplets usually took their popularity seriously, they would never miss an opportunity to socialize, yet they are nowhere to be found.

"Have you seen my sisters?" Caroline asked, turning to Vicky.

"No, I didn't even know they were here." Vicky answered, looking at Caroline with confusion.

This was bad. This was really bad. This wasn't like them at all! What if something happened to them? It would all be her fault. She didn't know how, but somehow she felt that if something happened to the triplets it would be all her fault. She would never be able to forgive herself.

It's not like she liked the triplets, but it's not like she despised them either. She would never wish anything bad to happen to them. Caroline was just too good of a person to go around cursing bitchy triplets, even if they might just deserve it.

Caroline knew that she could be overreacting. They were probably just in the bathroom fixing their makeup to look good for Klaus. Nothing bad was happening or going to happen. That's what Caroline was hoping. But she had to check and make sure.

"Do you happen to know where the bathrooms are?" Caroline asked, interrupting Vicky. She no longer cared what Vicky had to say, she had a feeling that her sisters were in danger.

"No, it's not like I live here." Vicky answered.

"Well, I need to go find one." Caroline stated, turning away.

"Wait!" Vicky cried. Caroline turned back to Vicky, glaring.

"The ball's going to start soon, don't you want to dance?'

"Not right now. If you'll excuse me..." Caroline made one last attempt to walk away, but Vicky grabbed her arm.

"I know where your sisters went." Caroline stopped dead. Vicky made it sound like they really _were_ in trouble.

"Where are they?" Caroline asked, her voice softening.

"They already got the prince's attention. They went upstairs with him, probably to have some kinky foursome with him." That was too much information. Caroline felt herself start to blush, but she shook it off. The important thing was that they were okay. Now that this was over, Caroline started to feel stupid. They were three grown women, they could handle themselves! She was the young, weak one. and besides, since when did she care what happened to them? They were bitches that never had anything nice to say to her, and her she is, worrying about them and trying to protect them.

Caroline let out a little laugh. Tonight was the one night she had to be happy. Tonight was about _her_. Finally, she was in the spotlight, and she wastes time worrying about her evil step sisters. She almost blew her cover, too. If the triplet saw her here, her whole entire life would be spent in hell, they would make sure of that. There was one thing that was still bothering her, though.

"Why did you lie when I first asked you about my sisters?" Caroline questioned the brunette beside her.

"Because, I thought you would be sad that you wouldn't get a chance with Klaus. I know I am. I'm kind of still in denial myself." Vicky answered with a slight blush on her cheek, not meeting Caroline's eyes.

"Klaus doesn't want all three of them does he?" Caroline asked, not convinced.

"I don't think so. I think the point of taking them to a private room was to see which one he liked best." Vicky said absentmindedly. "I'm going to get another drink."

Caroline watched as Vicky walked away. She could tell that the girl wanted to be with the prince _badly_. And she couldn't. She couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for the girl. Caroline shook the thought away. No girl ever got their prince charming. Why should Caroline feel sorry for Vicky?

Now that Caroline was no longer worried, she found that she really _did_ need a bathroom. She just needed to be in a room alone for a while. She wasn't used to crowds, and now she found she didn't like them. She was feeling impossibly claustrophobic.

Caroline eyed the marble staircase in front of her. If there was a bathroom, she was certain it would be up there. She just wasn't so certain that she was allowed to go up there.

She looked around at the guests. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves, and they didn't pay any attention to Caroline at all. Caroline decided that she would go upstairs to find a bathroom. What's the worst that could happen? The royal family thinking she was a thief and throwing her out? Well, that was pretty bad, but Caroline chose not to believe that would happen.

Caroline started to ascend the staircase…


End file.
